Changes for who?
by CLOUD SURFER
Summary: When dipper gives up on trying to get with Wendy he realizes what was holding him back and goes out to fix it to find love some where else, but when events go crazy he and Mabel wind up 16 they both began to have the time of their lives, but little do they know growing up is not all its cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls request chapter 1

It was another normal day in Gravity Falls and the day was just was beginning for Mabel, but for dipper it was a completely different story, for he had stayed up all night not decoding the mysterious book labeled "3", or worrying about beating the manliness tester, not even coming up with one of those over complicated hair-brained schemes to try and impress Wendy, but it did involve her. He had been dealing with the fact that he had made the decision to give up on her. He had realized it would never work out the while age difference was the main issue; Although he had made this decision a few days ago but he would still find him self lying a wake at night regretting the decision he made.

Dippers POV:

I groaned as I woke up another night with hardly any sleep,and the fact that light was streaming through the large decorated windows was not helping him pull more sleep. The almost sleepless nights were starting to take his toll on him, and this toll was clearly visible, for he had bags under his eyes and just an overall sluggish feel to him and he wasn't even out Of bed yet. "Mabel" he groaned

-no response-

"Mabel . . .throw something over the window"

-still no response-

I rolled over and reluctantly peeled my eyes open to the burning that came to the brightness of the room, and Mabel's empty bed .

"The F..." I grabbed the clock next to my bed it read "12:39" "crap" was the only the I muttered before rolling out of bed. I made my way to my suitcase

I pulled out my usual shorts a shirt and my vest. " before heading I spread my clothes out on the bed thinking "I need to change it up" I thought, but deciding to roll with it for the day I made my way downstairs to the shower. As I made my way downstairs I came to the usual Mabel sweeping eyeing some guy from across the room Soos fixing something Stan ripping off some customers I'd didn't even bother to look for Wendy it would only bring back that longing feeling I had.

As I stepped out of the shower Stan was the first to greet me this after noon "sup kid .. Late night huh"? He said in his usual gruff tone

"Yea" i replied simply Gruncle Stan and I started talking a lot more after the whole Robbie incident and he's come to know of the crush I HAD and that I gave up and all that other stuff he would often give me advice, but soon after he would tell me to get to work, but today was different and something happened that might never ever in the history of time ever happen again "dippy" he called breaking the awkward silence "take the day off" my eyes widened and I was just in complete shock. Before I could say anything "do it before I change my mind" he said counting the mornings profit. At his I darted up the steps grabbing my bag, book, and my wallet which had become considerably fat over the course of the last few weeks of being here Stan had decided to start paying us because apparently we had been bringing in customers without notice Mabel had brought in a considerable amount of guys while apparently I had did the same with girls i had never noticed and I stil don't believe them but as long as I'm getting paid.

Making my way into the shop area I found Mabel who was sitting on the globe next to the counter her favorite past time while there were no customers was spinning or watching ductective in the living room and Wendy who was as usual reading her teen magazine looking absolutely perfect as always.

"DippingSauce" she screamed jumping off the globe and pulling me in an embrace noticing the change in the shop atmosphere Wendy looked up gave her usual greeting i said hey blankly causing her to give me a worried look, but i shrugged it off and returned the hug to my sister and told mabel that Gruncle Stan had given me the day off and that I was going out and won't be back for a few hours. Of course knowing Mabel she didn't let me go with out a fight but eventually she let me go.

As I made my way out the door I once again looked down at my clothes thinking " this is where I should start" changing wasn't going to be easy especially since he didn't know if here were doing this for Wendy or him self , but he know he was going to do it and at this he started walking toward the town area only to b stopped by one thought . . .

"How do I get to the mall"!

_**(A/N:)Hey bros yeap your all my bros even the girls you're my Bros to lol this is my new fanfic hope y'all like it this is a dipper x wendy dipper x tambry yea I went there don't see many of those but yea I went there what are y'all going to do about it just playing but it's rated T for minor language, possible alcohol reference, and because ima plane nutcase I love reviews so review I take criticism very easily so yea PEACE**_✌


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dippers POV:

I had finally made my way into town after about an hour of wandering in the heat. There was no one really in town today guess it was too much for them to be out in the heat I was used to it though living in California and all. As I made my way deeper into the town square I noticed there were a few cars lining the streets and one of them looked familiar as I came closer to it to find it was Wendy's friends van Thompson I think his name was, but the van was empty parked out side the ice cream shoppe. "Perfect I can get help from them" I thought making my way I the parlor to find Nate, Lee, and Thompson sitting at the Table all obviously eyeing the waitress who was blushing at all three of them. I walked up nervously "sup guys" " DOCTOR FUN TIMES" they all screamed in unison.

"Sup man" Nate greeted

"Oh uh .. I needed some help with something" I said nervously

"Oh sure anything man" Lee said smiling " we'll uh you see I'm trying to change me ya know" I said " I wanna grow out of this kiddish look" I said glancing at the ground.

"You've came to the right people bro" Nate said nodding I smiled

We sat and ate for a while we talked they were asking me why I was doing this I omitted some things including the Wendy part and they claimed they understood though Nate eyed me suspiciously, but eventually we all went back to having a good time.

Soon after we were all getting in the van Nate turned around to face me "so where ya wanna go little man" he said grinning "I don't really know the only time I really came out is when we had the Pioneer Day celebration" I replied

At this he glanced at lee and they exclaimed " TO THE MALL" and after a short ride we had reached the mall. When we got there the first store we went to was Macy's there we got some new shorts one pair of cargo shorts that hung loosely at the knees and a pair of camo shorts with cargo pockets on the sides. Next was Marshall's where we decided on getting some what they called Levi's a black and blue pair of jeans. Then we went to a store called areopostale and I bought a bunch of graphic t's along with some pullover hoodies. Then we went to foot locker where they each bought me some shoes and socks since I had spent most of a mine on previous stores, and they needed me to keep it for "experimentation" I don't know what they meant but honestly I was kind of scared but I eventually got over it.

We all sat at the food court laughing telling jokes we had just finished a story about how Thompson once did something I wasn't really paying attention I was once again lost in y thoughts it was Nate who brought me back to reality giving me more instruction on the "new me".

"Yo man what's up you ok over there" he said "oh yea just it's been a long day" I replied

"Yea it has" Thompson replied looking at his phone.

"We'll go home and rest your gonna need it" Nate said winking I raised my brow at him as he leaned over to lee and whispered something in his ear making him grin devilishly. "Oh yea tomorrow's gonna fun" lee said getting up with the rest of the crew.

"Oh crap" I thought " what did I just get into"

After the little conversation we had we all got up and started leaving toward the van. The ride home was relatively quiet Nate listening to his iPod lee texting away and Thompson driving with the radio on soft music playing .. I kind of liked it.

"Yo Thompson who's this" I said crawling up to the front

"Oh this rapper/singer named drake this song is called practice"

"Wow i like this song" I said catching on to the chorus of the song

"I can tell that money's got you working.

We've been talking for so long now were finally here in person

I taste pain and regret in your sweat

You've been waiting for me oh-hoo

I can tell that you been practicing

I can tell that you been practicing

All those those other men were practice they were practice for me

For me."

I finished the last only to here nothing there was complete and utter silence in the car and everyone was staring at me with shocked faces.

"Dude I didn't know you could sing bro" lee said punching me in the shoulder

"I-I that's nothing" I said staring at the incoming home I called the "mystery shack"

"No seriously man that was pretty good that should make tomorrow much more so much more easier" they said laughing. Grinning I slid out the seat with all my bags. " so if y'all are coming tomorrow I get off at like 5"

"Cool be ready at like 8 though" they said pulling out of the driveway I waved and made my way into the shack.

I flew through the customer area which was oddly empty for 4 o clock. I was about to make my way upstairs to my share room I was stopped by of all people Wendy.

"Sup dork someone did some shopping today" she said I turned around to see a smiling Wendy

"Oh yea" I said blankly turning around

"Where'd you go" she sounded like she was trying to break the now subtle tension between us

" to the mall" I replied " but, I'm kinda tired had a long day I'm just gonna go upstairs and rest" I continued quickly. Her expression changed "cool" she replied turning around and walking away slowly. I sighed and turned around and head up stairs to find Mabel siting on the floor reading one of her vampire novels. "Dipper where'd you go" she said cheesing at me

" the mall" I replied tiredly " I decided to change it up a little bit" I said laying out some clothes for tomorrow, and throwing the rest in m suitcase. She immediately started rummaging through the like of bags, and looked at me angrily "nothing sparkly" she pouted "honestly what am I going to do with you" she continued. I smiled and hit the bed and almost as soon as I laid down I was out like a light,but before I fell asleep I had one thought more like a memory i thought back to wen were sitting at the food court they said something about "experimentation"

"Awww man what did I get my self into" I thought drifting off into sleep.

(A/N:) well hello there bros this is my second chap obviously. Anyways look like some got some swag lol, and the song I put in there is my favorite song I use it to think but I advise that if your under 13 you probably should NOT listen to the song. Any ways one more thing before I peace out I upload about every other day,and if I don't make it don't judge me I'm an honors student in high school what do you expect. Anyways once again ✌✌


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to the odd feeling of calmness yesterday was pretty hectic I mean with no sleep, the changes, and Wendy on my mind everything yesterday was utter chaos for me it was fun but still chaos.

I sat up in my bed taking in my surroundings it was a dark greyish color. Turning facing Mabel's bed she was still sleep her sheets rising and falling. I swung my legs over the bed eyeing the clock it read 6:38 "wow I slept a long time" I whispered to my self jumping off the bed. I slowly made my self down stairs sleepiness still wearing off I was really hungry that sleep was needed but now I was starving. As was coming to the bottom step I heard foot steps coming to the right of me, and knowing me letting curiosity take the best of me I peeked around the corner to see Gruncle Stan heading to the old vending machine down the hall way. "Whatcha doing old man" I thought looking carefully at the code he was putting in the machine and it slid out of place. My eyes widened in curiosity he turned around checking to see of anyone was there he didn't notice me. Once he thought the coast was clear he made his descent down the dark path the machine slid shut and he was gone out of sight. I backed up slowly until I got to my room "I have to tell Mabel" I thought and I was about to wake her when I thought never mind ill do it later she's cute when she sleeps "even though she sleeps like a full grown man one leg hung of the bed while one hand was cradling waddles while the other was on her grappling hook? I swear she's so weird but you gotta love her.

I crawled back under the covers hoping for the comforts of sleep to come back over me unfortunately it doesn't, I found my self tossing and turning, or staring blankly at the ceiling. I looked over at the time again it read "7:15".

"UGH" I sighed I threw my legs back over the bed and made my way to the bathroom new clothes in hand time to get started I sighed.

I started the shower and just stood there letting the comfort of the warmth envelope me. To me showers were the most peaceful time of the day and I would often find my self zoning out but when I realized it I would just let it do its thing this was one of those moments.

Before I realized it the water had gone cold and my body was slightly shaking and as much as I hated it I cut the shower off and dried my self. I slipped into all the clothes I put on some camo shorts with black Nike socks. Next I threw a black Aeropostale shirt with a pullover hoody to match. As I made my way to the door I glanced at my self in the mirror I smiled I looked pretty good.

I opened the door to see Mabel coming sleepily down the steps "hey bro" she said rubbing her eyes "why up so early"? She asked

"Oh nothing just woke up that way" I replied

"So what's up with you and Wendy"? she asked I was silent for a moment "cause she was wondering why you were so quiet all yesterday" she continued.

"Well" I started "I feel like we're better off as friends so I gave up" this woke Mabel up "what, but you were so close" she said tilting her head to the side "no I wasn't" I said "the age gap is pretty big plus she's goi out with Robbie so it doesn't matter anymore" I said leaning against the wall "oh well then" she said sighing

"It's a good thing though" I said picking the conversation back up. She looked at me questioningly "between work, the book, and Wendy I haven't really had time to enjoy my self this summer" I said smiling.

She grinned at me "true true now you can focus on a girl that's your age" she said grinning.

Wendy's POV:

As I walked in I saw dipper with his back against the wall talking to Mabel he had different clothes on today it actually looked good on him. It was nice to see him changing up a little bit. He was a cool friend to have really Mature for his age and I liked that I'm sure any girl would. As I thought about this the only girls I've really seen him with is his sister Mabel and me. "Wow" I thought "I'd be surprised if he didn't have a girlfriend" I thought. I decided to walk up and talk to him seems like we don't talk as much as we used to. As I walked up I caught the last part of a conversation he was having with Mabel.

"true true now you can focus on a girl that's your age" Mabel said laughing

Hmm I wonder who she's talking about I thought as he walked up he steps disappearing into their room. "Hey Wendy" Mabel said gleefully I smiled "sup kid what's up with your bro" I responded she gave me a half smile "oh nothing he's just making some decisions" "but what are you doing here so early" she asked awkwardly I "stan wanted me here early today" i said but i had decided to push this a little further "whats he thinking about"I asked grinning really wanting to know who this mystery girl is. "Oh uh .. Just normal teenage boy things" she stuttered nervously before I could reply she cut me off " I'm going to take a shower" she said nervously "I'm talking to some guy today and I wanna smell like roses" she said squealing as she darted in the bathroom

Hmmm interesting I thought looks like its my turn to solve some mystery's I said turning around to get to my post.

_**(A/N:Well bros that's number 3 thanks to the reviews and favorites and all the feedback in general it motivates me to keep writing especially since school work is REALLY heavy right now since we started a semester, but I just wanted to say thanks for the support. So guys I don't know about y'all but I think Wendy is snooping where she shouldn't because this secret crush dipper has on her may OR may not ruin there friendship I'm just saying because I mean what would I know I am writing this lol ;) keep the reviews coming until my next chapter peace ✌✌✌)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I made my way up stairs I had forgot I get my shoes when I got to the room I kicked the door closed. I went pulled out one of the boxes it said "Nike" on it I opened the box to find some black shoes that said "hyper fuse"on the tongue "cool" I whispered slipping them on and lacing them up. Walking around in them a little bit I felt good all over this brought a smile to my face.

I went to another bag and pulled out a box that said G-shock on it. I pulled it out to see a straight black watch I slipped it on and sprayed some cologne on not a lot but a good amount.

I examined myself in the mirror smiled wow I thought I honestly didn't think it would turn out this good. I grabbed my phone and ran out the door to start the day I couldn't wait to go out later with the guys. I flipped it open to see a few messages. I clicked on them one read "sup man it's Nate" I texted back

"hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much chillin but I had a question" he replied

"Shoot" I sent back

"Why you REALLY doing this bro"

My fingers hovered above the keys thinking of what I should say back. "U can trust me man" he texted again. "To be Honest ... I don't really know man it was this girl I liked but I had no chance with her especially when she started dating some jerk .. So I decided to give up and change so I can move on and find someone else" I had been waiting on the middle step for about 5 minutes waiting for a reply when it vibrates again "Wendy" was all it said. "Yea" I answered

"Don't worry little man I think think I may can fix your girlfriend dilemma ;)" replied this lightened the mood "we'll see lol" I said back " oh yea I'm comin over at like 8:30" he said "sure thing ill see you when you get here". After that I flipped it closed and slid it in my pocket and continued my way down the steps.

As I rounded the corner I saw Stan ripping off some customers and Wendy was ringing up some people. She smiled at me and motioned me to come over as much as I didn't want to I reluctantly started walking. Even if I decided to give up on her it's not a reason to completely ignore her I thought, so as I thought about this I quickened my pace and returned the smile. I climbed up on my regular seat observing the customers one was a pretty blonde who eyed me fron the moment Wendy called me over. Wendy noticing this she kicked me under the table and grinned. I glared at her until out of all the people the blonde spoke up "so are you two dating or something" she asked playing with her hair.

"No just good friends I replied quickly trying to ignore the grin that was plastered on Wendy's face. "Oh cool" she said perking up " you live around here" she asked getting a little closer to me.

"J-just visiting for t-the summer" I replied stuttering she had kept moving closer to me until she was practically in between my legs. "Oh cool" smiling and pulled out her phone she unlocked it and told me to put my number in I did "ill call you sometime"she said biting her lip she finished up her purchase and left with a wink.

After about a minute of silence Wendy busted out laughing "looks like those clothes are working for you" she said inbetween laughs. Eventually I joined in too. Just then Nate entered the store "sup guys what's so funny" I started grinning a turned to Wendy who was staring to giggle. "Nothing man" I said "so watcha doing here Nate" Wendy asked "nothing was just came to chill with doctor fun times" he replied "were going to go out tonight me and the guys" I said. Wendy's eyebrows raised "Robbie going with you guys" she asked her expression was changing. "Yea I asked last night he said sure" "oh" was all she said sighing "we were supposed to go out tonight but its all good" she continued. I swear that jerk just doing her wrong like that. That's when it hit me. I hopped of the chair and ran upstairs to find the door closed and locked. I knocked and Mabel answered "hold on I'm changing". After a few minutes she came out with her favorite sweater on "hey Mabel wanna go on an adventure?" I asked her eyes widened with joy "are we gonna find unicorns and magic ponies" she exclaimed "no" I said blankly she started pouting "wait for me down stairs" I said running in the room I grabbed my camera,my book, and a flashlight and headed back down stairs. As I came downstairs I saw Nate comforting Wendy and Mabel watching ductective. "Kids Wendy" Gruncle Stan yelled out " stepping out dont break anything" and the door closed. Perfect I thought "hey guys come here" I called out heading over toward the vending machine. They all came over to me "I know what'll cheer you up Wendy" I said putting in the code I saw Stan put it earlier. "Dipper it's all good you don't have to but me-" she was cut off by the sound of the vending machine sliding out of place and revealing the secret passage way from earlier. " let's go on an adventure" I said grinning and sure enough Wendy and Mabel had big smiles plastered on their faces as they lead away Nate gave me a high five and whispered in my ear "giving up aren't we" he said snickering. "Just trying to cheer her up " I said quickly getting defensive. "I was just playing man calm down" he said laughing and we made our descent into the unknown.

(A/N:)_** well there's chapter 4 sorry about the wait got kinda busy with homework and studying, and by the way trust me it gets kinda crazy so keep Reading and Reviewing thanks guys peace✌✌✌**_✌


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Dippers POV:

When I woke up I had an excruciating headache that I could tell would not let up soon. I sat up and tried to adjust my eyes to the room it was a greyish color to the sky outside but all the lights were on on the shack. I swung my legs over the couch and looked Over to see mabel on the couch sleeping. I scanned the room and saw Nate and Wendy sleep on the wall I gave a small smile and stood up slowly and made my way to the bathroom I didn't even bother to look at y self in the mirror remembering back to earlier events I was surprised to even be alive right now I mean not a lot of people get struck by demonic ... Lightening .. Yea I sighed and started the shower.

When I exited I stepped out to go change again I went up stairs and threw on some new clothes (sorry didn't feel like describing what he had on but still know he fly lol). I made my way downstairs the headache I had was now starting to withdraw thank goodness for that I need to check on mabel I thought. I approached her on the couch to see she was already starting to get up. She saw me and smiled "hey dip-" she stopped mid-sentence and just stared at me "what's wrong" I asked "you look ... Different" she said getting up. As soon as she did I noticed something she was taller but I hovered over her. I was actually taller than her. "Woah" I said eyeing my self then I noticed my arms were larger and when i spoke my voice was deeper and not slightly I mean deep deep. "What the heck is going on" I asked. Suddenly "oh my gosh you are ok then I was pulled into a bear hug. "W-Wendy I said noticing stray hair flying in my face "hey" I replied awkwardly. She jumped slightly probably at the new voice "sorry she said you look like someone I know she said wiping her eyes dry". Then she stopped to get a good look at me "what the" she said eyeing me furiously. Mabel cleared her throat "if the live birds don't mind me interrupting I'd like to understand what in the world is going on". Wendy blushed at that. Well the only thing I think could have caused this was that what happened earlier, and I sure as heck know that I'm not going back to snoop for answers I thought. "Well I think we all know what caused this" I said gesturing toward the vending machine. "But what we should be thinking about .. Is how we're going to explain this to Stan I said pinching the bridge of my knows in thought".

Just then Stan came through the door "explain what to me" he said coming through the door holding a box and with some envelopes. "And your not getting these until I know what's up .. So what's up" he said motioning towards the boxes he set on the table. I glanced at mabel who was looking at me hoping for a plan out of this. "Well" I began "first off do we seem any different?" I asked he gave me a puzzled look but began glancing us over. "No why you haven't even doing drugs have you" he said raising a brow "no" I answered back. A million thoughts were running through my head. What the heck how could he not notice that we about 2 feet taller than yesterday with deeper voices. "So what's up" he said with a glare "well I accidentally dropped a snow globe" I lied " and I put the broken pieces with the crystals" I finished. "Hmm it's coming out your pay but good thinking chap" he patted my back and walked to his room. I looked at Wendy, Mabel, and Nate who all had a raised eyebrow. "Ok what the heck is going on" Nate blurted out. "Well what happened in that cavern made us older" I said feeling confident in my answer "well how come we weren't made older" Wendy asked

"Before we got out me and mabel were hit by something"- which probably sent you flying into the wall" Wendy said cutting me off" "and Stan didn't even notice mabel added in" yea I hadn't even thought of that. "Yea something that happened in that room may have altered the time line causing us to have been conceived 3 years before we were actually born" I said thinking out loud. "Maybe" Nate added in "so what are y'all gonna do" he continued "I looked at mabel who was grinning from war to ear she must have been thinking the same thing. "There's nothing wrong with it though so let's just play along with it" i said a grin spreading on my face as well. We had all come to a decision to keep this within the group and just roll with it. "Anyways didn't he say these were for y'all" Wendy said picking up the boxes. And handing them to us with our names labeled on both and one letter. "I wanna read it" mabel said jumping up and snatching the envelope off the table she opened it and began to read

"Dear kids,  
We know we will miss you for your 16 birthday so here's some more spending money and something a little way of saying welcome to getting older.

Sincerely, Mom and Dad

Mabel pulled out some bills and counted 400 dollars she handed me 200 which I gladly shoved in my pocket and I went to open my box.

After cutting the box open my eyes widened at what I iwas seeing "woah cool they got us the iPhone 5" I quickly ripped the plastic off and opened the box to see the phone with all it's slim glory mabel had not even looked at the phone before she started squealing in delight at the case it was an otter box case that was hot pink with mabel on the back. I dug further in the box to find mine was simply black with my name written in white. I smiled as I clamped the case down and and slid it into the silicone part of the case. I turned it on to see that everything was already setup favorite apps songs etc..

I could tell this was gonna be a good summer I thought smiling.

_**(A/N: sorry guys I got wrapped up in school work which was a lot trust me anyways I'm gonna have kind of a poll because I'm at crossroads here I could have an "action packed story line or I keep going with this one because I have two plots in mind so let me know either leave it in the review please thanks guys.)**_

_**P.S chapter 7 will be one shotish focusing on dipper Wendy and tambry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7  
Dippers POV:  
After a few hours of goofing off and getting yelled at by Stan who always muttered "teenagers" under his breath it had a nice ring to It and i smiled every time he said it. Night came sooner than expected and it was time to go out with the guys. Nate was downstairs waiting for Thompson to show up I had ran up stairs to change. I threw on some cargo shorts with a dark blue shirt with orange that said "shut up and keep calm and shoes to match. For the finishing touch I had a beanie but was having trouble getting on with all the hair. "Need some help there buddy" a voice called I turned to see Wendy staring at me with her usual smug grin on her face "if you don't mind" I said smiling she moved in front of me and began adjusting the hat. While she did this I was staring at the floor thinking "funny I would have passed out when I was young at being this close to her" while I pondered this a cleared throat brought me back up to attention, and I looked up to see a slight blush coming to her face this worried me.**

"You ok" I said feeling her forehead "you're burning up I said feeling how warm her face was. "Oh im fine" she said bringing her arms back down to her sides. "doesn't look like it you should lay down and chill" i said stepping away to grab some extra stuff from my bags. "nah i'm good besides nate said the whole groups coming and that tonights gonna be crazy" she said smiling slightly "cool" i replied and pulled my phone off the charger and sliding it into my pocket along with my wallet and a spare set of keys to the shack and the car. "how do i look" i said grinning at her "good she replied shyly i faked a smile and moved past her down the steps "why was she acting like this" almost as if she was nervous to talk to me" I thought probably just taking everything in a lot had happened today i'm still not quite sure how everything will turn out. As I made it down the steps i saw mabel listening to music on her phone at the counter and nate watching tv sipping on some diet pitt cola. I went and sat next to mabel she had a content smile on her face as i looked at her phone i saw a picture of nate? I grinned and tapped her shoulder she shot up and locked her phone quickly.

"sup bro bro what's up" she said nervously sliding her phone out of view

"nothing much" i said pretending to not have noticed she sighed in relief at this returning to her old self. I suppressed a chuckle "so you going out with us tonight" i asked

"no i'm going out with Candy and Grenda tonight gotta show of the bod" she said posing in the mirror "Mabel you don't think its weird a 16 year old girl is hanging out with two 12 year olds"

"Age aint nothing but a number dipping sauce" Mabel replied cheesing

"alrighty then" soon the door to the shack was heard opening and a very pretty girl walked in she had short shorts on with red vans with a matching hollister zip up hoody and red glasses. she strutted over to me and Mabel. "hey Mabel ready to go?" she said smiling Mabel glanced at me i looked at her and shrugged she turned back to the mysterious girl "sure just who are you again" mabel asked "she smiled and began giggling "its Grenda girl you are just too goofy" replied. My jaw completely dropped that was no way that was Grenda she had really .. changed and I mean really, for she had slimmed down and fell into her curves right and just and her voice changed too it wasn't all deep and … uhh manish but that could also only mean one thing … we weren't the only ones that were affected by what ever happened in the basement. While i was wrapped up in my thoughts i hadn't noticed that Grenda and Mabel were engaged in a one sided conversation. "well lets get going" mabel said hopping off the stool "sure" she said Mabel sprinted to the car waiting outside. "Hey dipper" she said giving me a smile "sup" i said grinning back at her "she blushed at this "well .. you uhhh .. coming with us" she asked playing with her hair "Nah already have plans maybe next time" i said glancing off to the side "sure ok see ya later then" she said giddily and skipped out the door. The whole time I watched her walk out the door my eyes wide at what i had just seen. I got off the other stool and slid onto the couch with Nate and Wendy who had been watching the whole time. "What in the world is going on" Wendy asked "well my theory is that me and mabel were not the only ones affected by whatever happened in that room" I finished pinching the bridge of my nose. " well if it makes some of the girls here look like that then i hope it worked" we started laughing and wendy got up to grab some soda. When she left a horn could be heard "Thats them" nate said getting up "Cool" i replied "Wendy!" nate yelled "were in the car" he finished she replied with a quick "ok" and she ran down to meet us. "lets go" she smiled and we head out to the van.

We walked out to see the same people as last time : Thompson Driving, Robbie in the front seat, Lee preserving his best friends spot, and Tambry in the back as usual texting. Robbie hopped out the front seat and hugged wendy and gave her a quick peck on the lips everybody in the van cringed at the sight "PDA" lee yelled out and everyone burst out laughing. Wendy rolled her eyes and slid in the empty front row which no one seemed to ever occupy and stretched her legs out.

I got in the back with Tambry who didn't seem to notice. "yo" i said smiling it seemed like ever since i've become older i've had some sort of confidence boost because i've never felt the need to greet someone i don't even know .. like that anyways. She looked quickly gave a grunt then looked back at her phone and shot her head back up as if to get a better look. "H-hey" she said I glanced over at Nate who was grinning back at me but said nothing. Turning back to tambry she was again texting away but even through the dark i could make up a blush leaving her face. I decided to leave her alone and let her get back to status updates. Not soon after my phone buzzed in my pocket i took it out to see a friends request from Tambry i looked over to see her grinning I slid the icon and accepted it. I could tell tonight is gonna be a good night.

We had pulled up to the movies about 20 min. later and me and tambry had erupted into a conversation about the movie we were going to see "evil dead" she said it was called. Everyone slid out of the van and grouped up in the line that was steadily increasing good thing we showed up when we did not even 5 minutes later people were lined up around the block even sheriff blubbs was there. Soon the theater manager came out and called everyone to attention "tickets for the grand opening of the movie evil dead are on sale now. I was leaning against the wall staring at the night sky I could see my constellation the big dipper funny i really am a big dipper now i chuckled at this. "What's so funny" Tambry putting her back against me and leaning gently pushed me back while she grabbed my hands and wrapped them around her waist. At this i did something i never thought i do or at least could see myself doing …. i started flirting. I took one headphone out her ear and put it in mine and whispered in her ear "watcha listening to" i asked "Oh this band called modstep" its like a dubstep regular band mix" she said smiling "here try this" she pulled out her ipod and turned it to the song. I nodded my head to the music and its as if we got lost no one else mattered in that moment. It seemed as if my body began acting on its own and i began kissing her neck she stiffened at first but relaxed into it. She turned around to look me in the eyes and started leaning forward .. well here it goes... my first kiss I thought as i leaned in. "Cough Cough" nate said laughing under his breath she pulled back blushing madly as i only smiled and we made our way in too buy our tickets and the movie.

As the movie was nearing its climax Tambry stood and pulled me up to her and she pulled me out of the movie into a dark corner. She pushed me against the wall and stood to face me and whispered in my ear "sooo" she said smiling "soooooooo" i repeated longer than hers. "well i guess i should start with do you have a girlfriend" she asked shyly. "Well no" I said "hmmmm" she pondered "let me continue" I said slyly "do you want to go out" i asked sheepishly but still holding some of my confident demeanor. She looked up and smiled then Kissed me her lips were warm against mine and cherries could be smelled on her breath. We stayed like that for a while sh until she pulled away gasping for air. Using this opportunity I moved down to her neck. She pushed me away "hold on big boy" she said pushing me away from her "we have to finish the movie. I chuckled "sure" and we made it back to the movie. As i took my seat nate was grinning at me seeming to already know what happened held his fist out and i pounded it and enjoyed the rest of the night.

(A/N: Well thats chapter 6 i think sorry i get kind of confused with all this work anyways as i promised romance so yea here it is and i already have an idea for my next story but i won't start that one till im coming to a conclusion with this one but until then peace bros ^_^) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dippers POV:

I woke to the darkness of the room judging on how grey it was it must be about to storm or early morning. My eyes were heavy from last night and you could obviously tell that I was not ready for the day, but knowing Stan he'd hound us until we would wake up so might as well get ready anyway I thought.

As I went to get up I felt a sudden weight in my shoulder that I hadn't noticed before I looked down slowly to see a sleeping Pacifica in my arms. My eyes flew wide as I backed up slowly trying to not disturb her from her slumber. I tried to recollect my thoughts thinking back to last night after the movie we went to the diner and met up with mabel and her friends I caught a ride home with them at this point I remember being half sleep, but Pacifica was in the car with them strangely. After that I came upstairs and fell asleep . Something wasn't adding up, but my thoughts were interrupted by Pacifica slightly shifting in her sleep and and brushing her arm passed my neck and wresting on my shoulder.

At her touch my vision blurred until complete blackness then scenes that seemed like it had happened before memories possibly. There was one of me and mabel when were younger, but mabel looked as if she had been crying and Pacifica was there laughing wickedly I had my arm around mabel with an angered expression then all of a sudden mabel shot up and snapped both Pacifica and my expressions went to shocked and she ran off crying.

Then one it seemed it had been later that week Pacifica came to the door of the mystery shack crying and a heartfelt apology followed. At this mabel smiled and took her in her arms. The last one was one of me and Pacifica we looked older I'd say about 13 or 14 I was backed into a corner where i found the growing crystals. I had Pacifica behind me and a mountain lion slowly coming at us. It pounced and I reacted by tackling it to the ground ,but it recovered and took a bite out of my shoulder. It kept its teeth sunk in my shoulder, so I took my free hand and decked it in the face seeing a few of its teeth break away in my arm it backed off whining in pain and ran straight into a pink crystal causing it too grow before thrashing in to the forest. I took a knee while Pacifica sprinted toward me but before she could even lay a finger on me I lost balance and fell over onto the ground. What happened next was pretty unexpected she out my head in her lap and began to cry I could see that my chest had slowly stopped rising and falling. This caused her to cry even harder then where the two beams of the lights of the crystals caught one of her tears and as soon as it hit it evaporated into a rainbows colored mist that settled over my face and wound on my shoulder and causing me to slowly begin to breathe again. I saw my eyes slowly began I began to cough catching her attention she broke into a smile and hugged me tightly "I thought I lost you" she whispered I winced at this but smiled in return. She pulled back and what really made this "memory" stand out she leaned down and brushed her lips over mine and smiled "my hero" she whispered and that's when it was beginning to fade again and I was bright back to my current situation.

"Woah" I whispered turning so I could sit up properly after the whole vision thing left me in a daze and excruciating headache that was already beginning to fade I ran my hand through my hair and sat thinking did this actually happen or was it a crazy dream. "Morning hero"I turned to see Pacifica smiling at me sleepily. I smiled back deciding to go along with it. "Morning" I said sliding from beneath her grasp and looking over at the shoulder that was bitten confirming my suspicions there was a ring of scars resembling bites. I turned back to Pacifica who was propped up on her elbow wiping the sleep out of we eyes, and the falling covers let me know she was wearing nothing but what seemed like one of my over sized shirts I quickly averted my eyes a slight blush creeping its way upon my features I quickly gathered some new clothes for the day and my phone and hurrying downstairs to the shower. Alrighty then I said setting my stuff out. I checked my phone it read 8:50 and I had a few messages one from Tambry and 2 from Nate and Wendy.

I slid my finger across the screen a small smile came to face as I read the one from Tambry "had too much fun last night I wanna meet up again today maybe just the two of us ;)" I decided to text her back when I get out of the shower, so she wouldn't have to wait for me to get dressed and all that. The one from Nate read "sup man guess you don't need help with the whole girlfriend thing anymore" I grinned at this and navigated to the one from Wendy "sup dork had fun last night .. Glad too see your getting out and what's up with you and Tambry?"

This had me slightly confused I didn't think he would be the one to care because she was completely oblivious to my feelings before why would she care now? Oh well I let the thought pass and stepped into the shower letting the hot water envelope me as I let myself fall into deep thought.

I cut the shower off and dryer off and began to get dressed I put on some blue Levi's with see grey low top Chuck Taylor's with purple shoe laces and a grey sweater with a purple diamond in the middle. I topped it off with yet again another beanie it was purple at the bottom grey in the middle and a purple puff at the top.

I stepped out the bathroom texting Tambry "sorry I just woke up and sure sounds like fun when do you want me too pick you up?" I sent back

Stan rounded the corner "sup kid" he said he was fully dressed and begging to head out the door " I'm closing for the day got some stuff to take care of." I grinned knowing what he was doing "lazy Susan ok got ya gruncle" he Began coughing violently at this I chuckled slightly when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket I slid it out and unlocked it t see a message from Tambry "anytime your free" she replied back. "Is now good" I sent and almost instantaneously "YES :)" she replied "pick me up at the diner it's right down the street from my house" she sent another message.

Alright cool well I have my day planned out I ran up stairs to tell mabel to find the door was closed and locked "mabel" I called through the door "I'm going out for a while the shacks closed for the day" I continued "ok" she replied followed by some giggles. I sighed girls I thought while grabbing the keys and heading out the door. As I pulled up to the diner I could see that she didn't have in her usual attire she sported a black shirt that showed off one shoulder and belly button with a pink heart in the middle with white jean shorts and shoes to match. All this supported her frame making every inch of her "pop" and she was just .. Every mans dream girl. I pulled up beside her and she climbed in the passenger seat and gave me a peck on the lips. "Well hello there sexy" I greeted grinning she blushed at this "hey you stole my line" she said winking. I rolled my eyes playfully and backed out the parking lot. "So where ya wanna go" I asked glancing at her "hmm let's chill at the mall" she replied. "Cool" said now knowing the way there now I made my way there with ease and on the way we conversed about everything it felt as if we've known each other for years. We talked about memories some filling in for the ones that happened previous summers then about stuff we liked and childhood memories. When we got to the mall I got her some outfits alon with some for me and I even had some black beats headphones that were on sale for 100 bucks. After that we went to eat it was about 4:50 and we headed back to the diner to find gruncle Stan and lazy Susan making goo goo eyes at each other.

It was 5:45 when we left and I was tired and stuffed we got in the cart and began just driving around town. "Where you wanna go now ?" I asked

"I think we've been everywhere" she said tiredly. "True true" I said glancing at the horizon we were driving by the lake I could see the sun reflecting off the water and that's when it hit me. "I have an idea" I said smiling she glanced at me with a confused look "where" she asked

"You'll see" I said smiling and we rose back to the shack in silence. It was nice though being able to sit in complete silence and enjoy each others company, and I would sometimes take a glance at her to see looking at me smiling contently.

When we reached the shack I hopped out and grabbed her hand and led her to the front door only to find it locked strangely once I unlocked it it seemed as if noone was home taking advantage if this I led her up to Wendy's spot on the roof. Before we got to the too I made her cover her eyes making sure everything was perfect.

"Ok you can open your eyes" I said softly pointing her in the direction of the setting sun she opened her eyes and she gasped taking in the view of the view the rooftop provided. "Dipper .. This beautiful" she whispered softly i smiled and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. "Only for you" I whispered in her ear she turned and kissed me on the lips and as the sun set it marked the end of one of my best days ever.

_**(A/N: well here's the next chapter sorry I should probably let y'all know about my new update schedule it's probably going to be 2 chapters a week since school is crazy plus I have college tours starting up soon so yea. And just to let you know lets say there's going to be ALOT of drama coming in these next few chapters so stay tuned ;) anyways PEACE.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nate's POV:

I walked up to the shack it seemed I've been hanging around this place a lot more ever since the whole incident but hey I'm having a good time hanging with Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel I smiled at the name. Before I knew it I was standing at the front of the door staring into space with the cheesiest smile on my face. "Wait" I thought I can't seriously be falling for her I mean she's cute .. No beaut... Not even that she's drop dead gorgeous. I was pulled out of my thoughts by none other than the angel her self "hey Nate" she said giddily she was dressed some shorts and a hoodie that seemed to be 2X her size it probably belonged to dipper. I smiled and returned the greeting "where's ur bro" I asked stepping inside the building into the shop area. "Out with Tambry the shacks closed for the day" she replied. "Oh" I was kinda hoping to hang out since Lee was out with his family, Robbie and Wendy were probably out sucking each others face off as usual, and Thompson was getting his van cleaned up and inspected so I was left to my self for the day. "yea what's wrong hoping hang with your boyfriend today" she teased. Though she had a bit of seductiveness in her voice that could have only hinted that she was hoping for me too flirt back. So I took this opportunity and decided to go along with this game.

"Me nooo sorry reserved for females only" I said grinning at her

"Oh really any in particular"she replied back edging towards me keeping her signature grin.

"Maybe" I replied taking a step toward her.

At this point we were practically touching my hands were shoved deep on my pockets to conceal the fact that I was actually nervous. I had never been this nervous around a girl before so this could really only mean one thing... I must really like her. "Mind if I ask who" she asked innocently I was about to answer when the clearing of a throat could be heard ,we both averted out face to the staircase where Pacifica had been watching the whole time and she seemed to be enjoying the show. "I called my butler you wanna come over mabel" she asked while putting her coat on. "Nah I think ima stay I have some stuff to take care of" mabel replied back, and with that a car horn could be heard "ok and tell dipper to call me when he gets back" Pacifica said "and one more thing wrap it up hon" she said snickering as she made her way out the door. I too had began laughing and didn't stop until I noticed a blush had came upon Mabel's features. I smiled "well ill see you later" I said turning to leave I mean I had no reason to stay dipper wasn't here and I wasn't probably going to get anywhere with mabel not like that but you know like kill time I guess I should say. She grabbed my arm before I could fully turn around "or you can stay how would you feel if you left a 16 year old girl home all by her self" she asked beginning to flirt again. "We'll I guess I can make room I have a busy schedule you know" I replied knowing good and well I had nothing to do for the day. "Right" she said smiling.

We spent the first few hours playing around In the kitchen she decided to make us breakfast and I helped somewhere in between some ham was accidentally thrown and a mini food fight began which she surprisingly won. Then after we ate we cleaned up we watched some movies and talked for a while during this she kept finding small excuses to get close to me picking up dropped pieces of candy and scooting over when siting back down, but the movie ended before she could "snuggle" up to me it seemed as of she was nervous as well but was pretty good at hiding it. Finally knowing if she liked me I decided to make the first move.

"That movie was lame" I said chuckling "yea then how come you kept jumping every time something happened" she replied smartly "this coming from the girl who screamed when the demon came out of that guys body" I retorted playfully. She shot me a playful death glare and hit my arm pretty hard I flinched slightly at the impact "you hit pretty hard for a girl" I stated rubbing arm. "Aw did I hurt poor baby Nate" she retorted grinning devilishly "psh as if" I shot back laughing but somehow knew where this was going. "Oh really" she said pushing me down to the couch "really I replied catching her sleeve and pulling her down with me. This turned into an all out play fight and when were done she had me pinned to the ground legs on either side of me breathing heavily. "Tired" I said playfully ignoring my own exaughstion for the moment to evade the fact that I had just possibly been beaten by a girl in wrestling.

"Psh no way I think I could go another round or two" she said smiling tiredly "sure"I retorted bringing my eyes to hers. She stared at me seemingly in thought maybe she was contemplating but before I could think anymore of it I felt my self slipping into her eyes big and brown sparkling with hope, no wanting? I don't know but the combination of the two made me loose my self. Realizing the position we were in she began to laugh nervously and make her way off of me. "Now or never" I thought and grabbed her sleeve before she could fully get off and pulled her back down. "Hey" I began "we've been spending a lot of time together lately" she cut me off "sure about that" she said grinning "whatever anyways I was wondering if maybe you wanted to possibly go out sometime?" I blurted out

She had a blank expression on her face "hmmmmmm" she hummed my heart sank at this and I pulled my hat over my face. I wasn't about to cry I don't cry anymore I just uhh ... Sweat through my eyes I thought reassuring my self.

"Big boy scared" she said peering underneath my hat."me scared noooo" I said y voice cracking slightly "well I don't date scaredy cats just so you know" she said grinning "so don't screw up or it's over" she finished. It took a moment to process what she had just said I tilted my hat back to see her cheesing. I smiled back and she leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips I was surprised at first, but gradually leaned into it it was wonderful.

Until the door was heard opening,and it seemed like 2 sets of footsteps was heard but it died off and soon sounds from the roof was heard soon after. "Must be dipper" she said "cool now let's get up before we get caught" I said smirking "sounds like someone's scared" she retorted playfully. "Whatever" I replied brushing my lips against hers again.

_**(A/N: well there's chapter 8 alot of my friends kept asking me to do something with Mabel and Nate so here it is. After this lets just say things get uhh how should I put this ... Intresting *evil grin*. Anyways I'm out expect for the next chapter to be out later tonight. PEACE.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

About a week has passed and everything seems to be going with the pines twins. They were both happily in a relationship and each had there own little group to hang out with, but they always found time for each other when they weren't hanging out with their friends they were exploring the woods as usual telling each other of the crazy things that happened in their lives since they had turned 16 everything was just great ... Until...

Robbie's POV:

I walked in the shack skinny jeans black vans and hoodie the usual with nothing on my mind but one thing ... Wendy. ... She was a tough nut to crack she was one of those girl that made you prove your love before you could move on to anything ... Fun.

Yet I don't know why I kept trying the farthest we've one was making out and even THAT was a rare occurrence we've been dating for what 3 weeks and have only made out like 2 times. I growled a little user my breath "well lets try to make that 3" I said pretending to perk up and strut over to the counter to see Wendy Buried in her magazine as usual. "Sup babe" he said feigning happiness I really hated pet names, but oh we'll I guess. She looked up quickly and smiled "hey what's up" she said smiling. "Just thought I is come by and see my girl" I said grinning "aw" she replied motioning for me to take a seat behind the counter with her. Something was off though she didn't have her usual ... Perkiness Her mind seemed somewhere else and when we talked.

"Something wrong" I asked

"no why" she asked

"you don't seem .. Your self" I replied

"Oh just kinda tired I was on the phone with Tambry last night you know how she can be." She said gently smiling.

The name brought someone to mind though "hey isn't Tambry and Dipper going out" I asked I said Dippers name with a little animosity but I don't think she caught on it. "Yea they hooked up when went to go see evil dead" she said biting her lip.

I swear that kid he just pisses me off trying to steal my girl even going so far to TRY and make her jealous its sad and just downright ridiculous. I thought. Just then dipper and Tambry came in holding hands "thanks for helping me put up the signs" he said walking her over to the couch "no problem anytime"she replied "I don't thinks its ever been that fun" he said grinning she blushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek it was kist disgusting. "So you wanna hang tonight my parents are out of town" I said changing the subject. She didnt answer looked like she was day dreaming. She wasn't like this until ...Dipper... I gritted my teeth and thought "is she actually falling for him". Anger was quickly growing within me I quickly stood up "I'm leaving just decided to check on you" I lied and swiftly moving to the door. "Ok" she said curiously and I slammed the door.

With hands shoved deep in my pockets and hood pulled up over my head I sat in the forest thinking" why the hell would she be falling for a loser like him" "sure he got some nice clothes and a phone but that's it he's still a COMPLETE loser. I need to put him in his place once and for all". And with that a grin appeared "and I know exactly how a ill do it" I said cackling evilly.

_**(A/N:I know it's kinda short but well what can you say I like setting the mood. Anyways well someone's pissed what's Robbie going to do noone knows I don't even know or do I ;) any ways stay bros ...bros ?)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dippers POV:

"Well that was weird" I said scratching my head Robbie had just stormed out for no reason, but I paid it no attention and turned my attention back to my girlfriend the word sounded foreign and strange but I'm still getting the hang of this whole relationship deal its like status changed on Facebook, no looking at other girls, and other things I won't get into but you can probably guess the rest.

"Sup dipstick" a voice called I turned to find it was Wendy who called me. "Sup Wendy"

"Long time no see we need to all hang again." She said with playing a little with her hair

Getting out with the group did sound kind of fun I thought

"Sure how about tonight" she smiled

"Sure what should we do" I added

"How about a party in the woods by the lake there's a huge area meant for bonfires and stuff there" she said perking up. "Sure thing" Tambry added in "already sent out invites" she added smiling. "Cool" ill see you there tonight I said smiling and with that Tambry stood up and ave me kiss saying she had to leave. Leaving me and my former crush alone in the shack.

"Yo dip one problem though" Wendy said "no tunes". "Why can't we just use a regular radio hooked up to some speakers" I asked

"Just won't be the same she said

I pondered on what to do and that's when it hit me Pacifica's the most popular girl in town she might someone. " ill take care of it" I said grinning. I went up stairs to grab my phone, wallet, and the spare set of keys Stan gave me and made my way back down stairs. "Ill be right back I called"

"Bro mind if I tag along" Nate had appeared out of nowhere. "Sure man, but what about mabel" I asked "Stan has her doing something"he replied sighing, and with that we both went and jumped in the cart and made my way to the Northwest estate.

When we pulled up to the gate we couldn't help but notice the gold letter engraved in the front of the gate it read NW obviously standing for NorthWest, and to fact it had to own guard station. He got up and walked over to us looking at the flimsy cart an chuckling slightly "state your business " he said his face returning back to his strict demeanor.

"Just need to speak with Pacifica" I said leaning forward so be could see me his face lightened up when he saw me.

"Ah sorry for the inconvenient posture did not recognize you you've grown into quite the young man. He said smiling and went around opening the gates.

I edged down the road with Nate giving me a questioning look. "What was that all about" he asked. I explained him the visions and stuff and how I had saved Pacifica's life. He just grinned "my boy getting all the girls" he said laughing "whatever" I replied chuckling myself.

Ass we pulled up to the gate we saw a couple of moving trucks which had us puzzled until we came in. As we came in we were greeted by the butler he walked us into what seemed like the living room which was occupied by 5 other guys and who was seated by a shorter man that looked like him with the only exception being he looked older.

" you have company" he said as he exited the room he looked up at me and smiled. "Ah the pines boy nice to see you" he stood up and shook my hand firmly. "So what brings you here" he asked

"Oh just needed to talk to Pacifica for a minute" I responded nervously "alrighty" he said he led me over to the stair well which spiraled down to the floor and called her name. "3rd floor 2nd door to your left you can't miss it" he said chuckling. We made out way to the third floor and turned to see a white door with her name written in big hot pink letters. I knocked gently on the door. "Hold on" she yelled through the door. Shuffling could be heard through the door and soon it opened revealing Pacifica in some short shorts and a tank-top. "Dipper" she squealed and ran and gave me a hug. I smiled nervously and returned the hug. "What's up she said"stepping back into her room motioning for us to come in.

"Oh we're planning on having a party in the woods tonight but we need some tunes like live entertainment" I said taking a seat on her bed while Nate sat in a chair next to her dresser.

"Oh yea I got an invite for that on Facebook" she said "I know just the people to" she said running out if the room. Me and Nate looked at each other and laughed, and just as quickly as she left she returned "yeap I got some people they're this group from the UK called Modstep." She said taking a seat on my lap this made me uncomfortable but I brushed it off.

"Wait that's the group that Tambry listens to" I said smiling. Pacifica glared at me then spoke "they're doing this as a fun way to leave so its free" Pacifica added. "Cool thanks Pacifica" shifting her in my lap so he wouldn't be sitting directly on my area. She hopped up "yeap now shoo I need to get ready" she said pulling me off the bed and pushing us out the room "see you tonight she called" and closed the door. "Well that was weird" Nate said and we made out way back out to the cart.

*Later that night *

It was about 8 and the party was about to begin I stepped out of the shower looked at my self in the mirror I had been doing that a lot lately but who wouldn't a little over a week ago I was 12 now I'm 16 and loving it. I brushed my teeth and began clothing myself I put on some black Levi's that were about half way between regular jeans and skinny jeans with some grey Levi's shoes with red laces and a grey sweater with the words obey written in red. I also had a SnapBack to match but instead of putting it on my head I snapped it to my belt loop. That brought one thing to mind I hadn't checked to see if my birthmark was there I lifted my hair over my fore head to reveal that it had almost completely vanished my eyes flew wide at this and I rand out to show mabel.

"Mabel" I yelled running into the room only to find it locked I knocked on it as hard as I could only to find her to open the door halfway "yes" she said quietly a small blush disappearing on her face. I lifted my hair and showed her my fore head and she was amazed to. Noticing something was up. "Ok mabel open up" I said pushing the door "wait"she pleaded "I-I m not dressed"she said though I could tell she's lying. "Ok" I backed off smiling "ill just see you at the party" I finished and turned down the steps.

I came down to find Wendy waiting she had on her usual clothes. She looked distressed so I went to go talk to her. "Yo Wendy what's up you look sad" I asked taking my normal seat next to her at the cash register.

"It's nothing" she said sighing

"You know sighing at the end of a sentence doesn't make me believe there's nothing wrong" I said

chuckling

"Ugh ...Robbie he just stormed out earlier, and I've been calling and texting but not reply" she said resting her head in her Palm

"Don't worry he probably dropped his mascara or something" I said chuckling she shot me a playful death glare and punched me in the shoulder.

"Whatever he might go that party tonight ill see him there hopefully" she said perking up a bit.

"Yea hopefully not" I thought, and soon after that little conversation mabel and Nate came down stairs. Seeming happier than usual I raised my eyebrow at this and decided to question them about this. "Someone's a little happy aren't they" I said sending them a questionable glare at them. Immediately blushing mabel Began stammering over her words which was unusual for her. I gave Wendy a look she was suppressing a Laugh and then it hit me. "I hope you wrapped up" I said and the whole room erupted in laughter with the exception of mabel. "Shut up she said walking outside with a huge blush on her face.

"All we did was make out" Nate called from across the room laughing. Usually I would be mad at this but knowing I could trust Nate I let it slide .

Soon we were all heading toward the woods along the way we saw dozens of other teenagers walking toward the same location. As we pulled in closer faint thumps could be heard and not soon after a melody could be heard "must be the band" I thought aloud. As we pulled up we raced for a spot and ran to the party there were people grilling out hot dogs hamburgers cooler were being brought "dang Tambry knows how to get a crowd" I thought smiling.

About 20min. In there was a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Tambry she leaned up and gave me a kiss. I smiled "took you long enough" I joked

She chuckled "had to be perfect " she said smiling.

"Oh wait look" I pointed to the stage to the band starting to play their first set her eyes went wide she turned around and before she could say anything I planted a kiss to let her know he didn't have to say anything.

The night was fun and going smoothly about 3 hours had passed and I spent most of the party with Tambry in a semi secluded area sneaking kisses even having mini make out sessions making the night all the more better.

Over all the music an audible grumble could be heard Tambry stepped back and looked at me and laughed. Ill be right back I said smiling and left to get some food. I weaved in and out of teenager after teenager till I got to the food line which was surprisingly short I got 3 hotdogs and 4 cheeseburgers put the topping on all of them and headed toward the drinks to be stopped by Lee "sup man " he said smiling "nothing much just trying to get something to drink" I replied "you've came to the right man my man" he said laughing and handed me two sodas "thanks man" I said and headed back to the area me a d Tambry had manned for the majority of the party. When she saw me she immediately came over to help and we took the food to an empty table and began to eat she only ate a hotdog and half a cheeseburger I gladly took over where she left off leaving me stuffed I leaned back and contently patted my stomach.

I went to take a sip of my drink only to spit out most of what I had drank. "That was disgusting" I said sticking my young out for emphasis. She laughed and pick up the cup and smelled it "no wonder it's beer" she said chuckling. The taste ha started to soften and become a nice burley taste. She was about to pour it out before I stopped her "wait" has a bit of an after taste I said taking the cup back from her and drinking a little more. The taste was still there but not as much as it was before, and before I knew one cup turned into 3 which turned into 5 and I was completely wasted off my butt but before I passed out I saw one thing that confused me even through all the dizziness was Tambry leaving with Robbie and with that I was out like a light.

Robbie's POV:

The party was in full swing with it being about 10:30 when I arrived but I only had one thing on my mind REVENGE he wanted to take hits at my girl well lets just see how he likes it if I take his.

I made my way through the crowd of beer ingesting teenagers until I finally found my target ...Tambry.

Knowing exactly how i will pull this off having thought this through about 5 or 6 times. Tambry used to have the biggest crush on me so I can take advantage of this and take his girl. I grinned as I walked over there dipper was on the verge passing out with Tambry, Mabel, Nate, and Lee next to them laughing their asses off. Dippers head was in tambry's lap. I walked over calmly and began talking with them. Mabel kept an eye on me but after awhile she slowly began turning her attention back to Nate.

The party was just now ending and people were leaving I walked with the group to the cart. Nate and lee were having there usual friendly bickering session and hauling an unconscious dipper to the car. Soon they were all set and ready to head back to the shack now was the time to act.

"Hey Y'all need a ride home" I asked "I don't know we were all gone crash a the shack tonight"

lee stated.

"Actually" mabel "cut in I can drive back by myself ill be fine"

"Well I'm going with mabel" Nate added smiling warmly at her. I mentally puked all that lovey dovey crap. "Well dippers out for the night so I guess I do" Tambry said softly. "Perfect" I thought and we made our way to the van.

I hopped in and started the van she slid in quietly and the next few minutes were silent until I broke the silence. "So you and dipper huh?" I asked pinning an expression of sadness and pain on my face hoping she would notice ... And she did "yea" she said curiously "you ok" she asked leaning forward. "Yea ... It's nothing" I added

"No . . It can't be nothing you don't just bring something like that out of nowhere"she asked a little irritation in her voice. This conversation was going exactly where I hoped it would now it all depends on how I deliver this and how she takes it. "We'll to be honest I don't really like you with him" I said visually gripping the steering wheel her eyes flew wide "why!" she practically yelled. "I don't know it's just something about him that's off" I lied "i don't think so he's wonderful"she said and went on a rant about every detail about him. "- anyway when did you start caring" she said. Here it comes I mentally prepared my self "when I first started to like you" I didn't stutter I came straight out with it I didn't want to lose my cool guy rep by being afraid especially since all this is is a lie in the first place.

It was silent in the car "really" she said I glanced over at her her head hung low and a barely audible sniffle could be heard. "Well I'm sorry but I'm with dipper" she said confidently. I gave a mental chuckle didn't think of have to work this hard. After years of perfecting my technique with my parents I could get anything I want ...including girls.

I let a fake tear fall and slammed on the breaks luckily the road to tambry's house was empty so I could stop and have no worries about someone driving up. "Look .. I know I may come off as a douche, but deep down inside I'm still just ... Just ... Someone whose lonely, and I thought I could use Wendy to rid me of that horrendous feeling caused by it but it just wouldn't go away and then I start thinking about you and I feel so much better" I lied that speech was perfect in my opinion.

"Robbie" she whispered "I -didn't think..." And with that I gently caressed her face and pulled her into a kiss she was shocked at first then eased into it. "Robbie - stop" she pleaded. Ok this takes the cake I though "I love you" I said through another kiss, and just as I expected she collapsed into another kiss. Man I'm loving this I thought I took his girl got the girl he wants I mentally grinned I think I'll take this a step further I slid out of the driver seat into the back and led her with me we continued and eventually article of clothing after article of clothing we found ourselves naked in the back of the van breathing heavily. I had done it "hey" she said how are we going to explain this to dipper and Wendy" she asked.

"Oh don't worry I got this" I said grinning evilly "ok" she said nuzzling in my chest we had really done it glad I wrapped up I thought. She began putting her clothes on and I drove her home. I grinned evilly and sped off down the street blaring my bands latest song laughing maniacally. "This'll show that little punk" I yelled through the song.

_**(A/N: Sigh sorry guys I said drama and I mean drama ...,but unfortunately there's only a few chapters left should I make a sequel or what let me know **_

_**...? Any ways I'm out peace)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Dippers POV:

I slowly peeled my eyes back letting the light from the room blur my vision more than it already was. I had a bad feeling I my gut, and the massive headache I had wasn't helping anything. Once again a familiar weight was on me as I sighed wondering who it was this time I was tackled by a fury of chocolate strands and before I knew it I was pinned on my back looking at an evily grinning Mabel.

Somewhat knowing what she was going to say I was able to cut her off successfully before she could say anything. "Before you say anything make sure you smell the drinks at parties" I said chuckling she smiled "we'll thanks for the advice dip but you don't remember anything from last night do you?" she asked wearing a mask of concern thinking back only gave me more of a headache, but I did have something that I still didn't know if it was a memory or hallucination caused by the alcohol was Tambry and Robbie getting into the van together and driving off, but I quickly dismisse it as the second option seeing that I DID drink a lot last night.

"No why?" I asked even though this incredibly soft-toned conversation was irking the headache I had even more "no reason" she lied she was still dry bad at lying though I decided to further question her later. She jumped off the bed and walked over to her bed and started shaking it furiously I watched in confusion until an audible groan was heard and Nate rose from her bed I blinked in curiosity I didn't know if the hangover was getting to me or if Nate was really in her bed right now. "Before you ask I slept in your bed" Mabel said practically knowing that i was going to ask. So I dismissed it and rolled the covers back over me and fell into a short slumber. This time it was out of me just needing to get up I needed to do something about this headache. I rolled out of bed grabbing some cargo shorts, so white Nike socks with white slides and a white shirt with no sleeves. I went down to take a shower when I got out I looked at my self on the mirror I had bags under my eyes and my eyes were bloodshot. I stepped out to be greeted by Nate "yo" I greeted softly he looked at me and grinned best way to get rid of a hangover is either some aspirin with some Pepsi or a Coca Cola, oh yea and coffee helps too" he replied. I smiled "thanks man" I said softly I turned to walk out the door before he caught me "your gonna need more than that he said gesturing to my current attire. I glanced outside it was dark grey, but earlier the sun was shining. "Surprise" storm he added "once again your a life savor" and with that I walked to get a hoodie. After I dressed I walked over to the machine and punched in the digits for a pepsi the words flash on the screen "selection not available" I glared at the tiny words flashing then tried a coke same thing I even tried the diet version and got nothing. "Wait" I thought running up the ladder to the slack of spot and checked the cooler only to the same results all the drinks in the cooler. I groaned making my way down the ladder. I went a plopped on the couch Gruncle Stan noticed this and came to my side "sup kid" he said in his usual gruff tone. "There's nothing to drink" I said covering my face with my hand. "That'll teach you not to party so hard" he said chuckling "wait you knew" I asked "of Course your sister went on blabbing about earlier yesterday I sighed. It's pretty slow today run and get some coffee and he went to the bathroom and returned with 2 pills in his hand. "Take one now and the other if it doesn't go away" he said now go and don't be gone long he added pushing me out the door. Nate was right it was slightly chilly, but not cold enough to make me out some pants on. I walked to the cart throwing my hood over my head and started the cart I made my way to town until I found the diner "thank god" I mumbled walking over to the entrance not paying attention to anyone. I plopped down in the seat and Lazy Susan eventually came and took my order. I put my head in my hands and slipped into a small nap until tapping on my shoulder brought me back to the real world. Groggily I turned around to see a worried Wendy and Tambry. My face softened at the sight and they came over to my booth Tambry oddly sat on the other side. I dismissed this as being close friends."you ok dip" Wendy asked "you look like crap" she said "thanks for reminding me" I replied chuckling softly she also giggled, but oddly Tambry was oddly quiets she would have at least cracked a smile, but not even that was found she sat there as if in a trance. Wendy even picked up on this and it was an awkward silence until her phone buzzed and went off she flipped it open, and her eyes lit up with joy "sorry guys gotta go mom setting up plans for a vacation she wants me to help" bye Wendy she got up pecked me on the lips and left though as she kissed me there was no ... Emotion behind it well it was, but not the ones like before instead of love and a sense of wanting there was only a sense of desperation, and deceit.

I gave Wendy a glance as she walked out "she's been like that all morning" she said "well then I said my coffee arriving I thanked her and as I went to pay her she waved it off "consider it a gift your uncle showed me a really good time on our last date" she said winking her oddly closed eye. I smiled half heartedly and she walked off I shivered as she left.

Anyways back to the matter at hand Tambry that was weird she left without even saying a word. "You don't think" Wendy said dragging me out of my thoughts. Quickly catching on to what she meant "noooo" I said calmly sure not to overreact due to my headache or more like full blown hangover. I popped a pill and sipped some coffee to swallow it more easily. I ran my hand through my hair letting my hood fall off "I don't know, but hoping it is what she said it is" I said sighing we stayed talked for a while until Stan,Nate,And Mabel walked in.

"So much for come right back" Stan said chuckling sitting at an empty booth letting Nate side with me and Mabel with Wendy, and as we sat there and ate my headache subsided leaving that feeling in my gut that I had this morning.

**_(A/N: well that was sort uneventful just goes to show that don't drink underage you don't know what you're getting into lol. Anyways well seems like two certain people are on to some strange behavior stay tuned next chapter is gonna be very uhhhh. Crazy anyways once again PEACE.)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Things were getting pretty hectic in the sleepy town of gravity falls. Robbie and Tambry grew well accustomed to there little routine call or text from Robbie meant come over now even if it was in the middle of the day or a date in this case, for Robbie often knew when they were going on dates, and dipper was beginning to notice her "leaving to help her mom" and he was getting tired of it.

The group again was about to head out, and everyone had experienced Tambry's odd behavior earlier that week. Wendy when they were at the diner and dipper showed up, Nate and Mabel when an attempted group date failed, Lee when Dipper, Lee, and Nate had a guys night they saw Tambry out and it's like she wouldn't even look at dipper, so finally Friday came and even though he was 16 dipper still had his paranoia so a million thoughts crossed his mind as he was pacing back and forth upstairs in his shared room.

Dipper's POV:

"What am I gonna do" I Said running my hand through my hair "I mean I don't think she's into me anymore" I added frantically. "Bro calm down she's probably just having a mood swing" she said in a reassuring voice. This calmed me down a little well enough to get me to stop pacing. She pulled me down to the bed with her and wrapped her arm around me. "When stuff like this happens your first major relationship you automatically start jumping to conclusions as soon as something like this happens so calm down" she said smiling.

This made me feel better, but I still had this terrible feeling in my gut that didn't fade throughout the course of the week. Probably because of that strange vision dream I had at the party with Tambry and Robbie thinking about a bit of the memory flashed in my mind. I couldn't bare it anymore I had to know.

"Hey Mabel"

"Yea"

"Did anything happen at that party with Tambry and Robbie" I asked

"No he just gave her ride home" Mabel answered my stomach twisted a little and I got a little lightheaded and turned heels to the bathroom where I hovered over the toilet in case I threw up. Mabel can in behind me and started rubbing my back my vision was blurry and everything I was having trouble hearing because all I was hearing was muffled noises as if someone was speaking through a messed up microphone. Then a voice clear as day rang through my head "Do not look into this any further" it stated and my symptoms vanished leaving me tired and hovering between conscious and an unconscious state. "Dipper you okay" Mabel said finally being able to make out what she was saying. "Oh yea" I lied "just - uhh got up to fast is all" I lied Mabel broke out In a cheesy grin "that happens all the time" she said shooting up and immediately began feeling the same affects I was except it probably wasn't as serious as mine was.

Finally having something to take my mind off of Tambry a million questions began shooting through my mind "what was that voice" was the main one, and this kept me wrapped in my thoughts until it was time to go and everyone was meeting up in the shack, but I couldn't help but to be wrapped up in my thoughts that voice was completely unfamiliar had never heard before.

"Dipper" Nate yelled, and I snapped out of it I looked at him so much happened between here and the bathroom scene with Mabel I mean a lot we were at the movies in no time and everyone was in except Mabel, Nate, Tambry, and I. "You ok dip" Mabel asked "oh yea" I replied glancing at Tambry who "what do ya know" was generally uninterested in my constant zone outs this brought back that feeling in my gut that I had earlier, but I was determined to get to the bottom of this funny business even if some imaginary voice told me not to.

We got into the movies and sat down to watch us guys won in the coin toss so we got to choose the movie, so we chose The new G.I

Joe movie all the girls groaned but complied. I was enjoying the movie all thoughts of Tambry were gone .. Until. "Crap" I looked over to find the voice had came from Robbie he was getting up "emergency babe ill see you later" he got up and left. About 10 min. later an audible buzz was heard coming from Tambry's phone, but I seemed to be the only one too notice she glanced at her phone reading the message smiling. "Be right back need to get some popcorn" she got up and left quickly without even a glance. I sighed and went back to the was about to go back to the movie when Nate tapped on my shoulder "where's she going" he asked

"Popcorn" I replied

"Dude...her popcorn bowl was full" he said a hint if worry in his voice. "That's it" I whispered loudly I got up and made my way to the entrance of the theater Nate was following me to help if needed. As I moved through the dark passageway moaning sounds could be heard and they were familiar as I moved faster a mixture of fear and anger coarser through my veins I began to sweat and I balled my fists up. I rounded the corner to see Robbie and Tambry entangled in each others arms kissing my heart sunk. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled they both snapped there heads in my direction it was an awkward silence until Tambry spoke up. "It's not what it looks like" she spoke her voice beginning to quaver. At this I was furious I was about reply when Nate grabbed my arm and dragged me out side "ok bro calm down" I was breathing heavily when Robbie came out of nowhere Nate pushed him back "leave man" he said not even looking at him. Robbie was grinning "this'll teach you to fuck with someone else's girl" he said gritting his teeth. "WHAT" I yelled.

"Going out with Tambry to make MY girl jealous" he said smirking "so now I have your girl and the girl you want" he said proudly "I WASN'T GOING OUT WITH HER TO MAKE WENDY JEALOUS I WAS DOING IT TO GET OVER HER" I yelled "right right" he said calmly by now a crown had gathered around us among them was Tambry who had tears steadily streaming down her face.

"You know what" I said "fuck this I'm out " I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way to the cart. "WAIT!" Tambry yelled after me I sped off before she could say anything else. I sped down the street letting the anger spill out as I drove, and soon I found myself at the docks where mabel had her first kiss.

I made my way out the cart took my shoes and socks off and went and sat at the edge of the dock Letting my feet dangle and had my feet in the water it was cool and sent chills through my body that oddly calmed down. "Señor pines" I looked down at the water to see something rising to the surface but the voice had to only belong to one person " Mermando?" I called and sure enough it was him. "Hola señor how are you" he asked coming and sitting on the dock letting his tail sit in the water. " terrible actually" I responded I glanced over he had a look of genuine worry on his face. "What is wrong tell me about it" he pleaded, and I told him everything the gate thing which took a large amount of convincing to get him to believe me then the whole Tambry situation. "Wow" he said patting my back "I know right I feel like I should just give up" I said breaking the silence.

"On" he asked

"Relationships" I spoke looking at the reflection of the moon on the water. "Before you go saying stuff like that" he spoke "know that all relationships are NOT like that" he continued "she just was not the one for you so don't give up" he finished reassuringly. "I must go I sense two oncoming presences I must remain hidden" and with that he jumped in the water and vanished. And sure enough someone tapped me on y shoulder. I looked up to see only Tambry I grimaced as she sat next to me. "Crazy night huh" she said chuckling nervously I said nothing "ok look I'm sorry he just-" I cut her off "if you were sorry you would have never done it end of story" I looked over to see she had tears in her eyes "I didn't know he was using me for some stupid half assed revenge plan" she said letting more tears fall "and if he wasn't regardless you did it, and it's over" I said slamming my fist against an empty space on the dock surprisingly my fist went clean through the wood. "Please leave me alone" I said quietly looking back to the water to see eyes looking up at me they had to only to Mermando so I wasn't the least bit freaked out. "Okay" she said quietly her voice quavering she got up and began walking away.

"Shit!" I heard her yell as I turned around to see her throw up thank god she was a little ways away. "Woah you ok" I said putting all events in the past aside"yea I just... Just" she mutter before passing out and falling in my arms. This turn of events completely surprised me and I acted quickly carrying her to the cart. I started the engine and sped down the road to the hospital. I was about half way there when I course the police came up behind me and attempted to pull me over I just kept going this turned into an all chase.

I pulled up to the hospital quickly grabbing the keys and Tambry the police had the parking lot surrounded though and I couldn't get in I was holding her bridal style .

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP" he yelled pointing his gun at me

"SERIOUSLY" I yelled glancing down at tambry's now pale face he put his gun down " you should have pulled over" he said solemnly "now lets get your friend in the hospital" he stepped aside and I bolted passed them letting them take over.

I sighed worst night ever I thought reaching for my phone seeing several messages from the group seeing that they were worried I called and let them know the situation,and soon the whole group was here including Robbie.

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room either nervously chewing on hair, tapping their foots, or any other nervous habits they had. When the doctor came out instead of a serious look he had one of slight happiness. "Well he spoke its nothing too serious, but I need to speak with Dipper P. and Robert V. We shot each other quick death glares before getting up and following him to his office.

When we got there we both took seats on opposing sides of the room. He looked at us as if we were crazy but spoke calmly. "I sense some hostility between you two" he said chuckling I kept my eyes glued to him, but I could tell that Robbie looked at me and smirked. "Anyways on to your friend while this is not life threatening it will alter the courses of your lives" he spoke calmly I raised my brow at this "well we ran some tests and it turned out she's pregnant...

_**(A/N: WOAH drama bomb did not see that coming huh? I updated a lot in the last week but don't expect to see that often because I was on spring break unfortunately I have return to my prison of a school anyways this story is coming to an end best believe that , so give me some ideas for upcoming stories one shots or whatever anyways once again PEACE.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dippers POV:

"P-Pregnant" Robbie stuttered his whole face had went pale, and began shaking and nervously biting his nails."yes" the doctor said solemnly "she regained consciousness about 10 min. ago and she does not know so can you break it to her nicely?" I must be on my way he said standing and escorting us out and to her room Robbie had yet to speak even when we walked passed the waiting room to where the group was. I glanced down at my watch it read 12:45 oh man Stan's gonna flip I thought before being gently pushed into a room where a very nervous Tambry waited. "Sup guys" she said chuckling nervously "don't know what happened back there" she said glancing of to the side of the room I leaned against the wall also still trying to process everything how could she be pregnant we never di- I stopped in the middle of that thought and looked over to Robbie who was pale as ever.

A small surge of anger surged through me at that moment,but I let it slide."well we do care to explain Robbie." I said with the slightest hint of sourness in my voice.

Robbie POV:

"Well care to explain Robbie" dipper called from across the room. I snapped my head at him "OK SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled I was tired of putting up with his shit I swiftly moved across the room and jerked up his collar he did the same and we both had our fists cocked back and ready to strike. "STOP!" Tambry yelled getting our attention we both looked over to see her on the verge of tears "ok just what is going on" she asked.

As we let each other go he walked out quickly leaving me to explain. A lump had risen in my throat, and it was kinda hard to think "well uhhh" I started "your uhhhh p-" was all I got out before sprinting out the door I couldn't take this anymore I'm only 16 I'm too young to be a father my whole life is ruined now.

I ran straight passed everyone who was waiting even Wendy who followed me to the van, and as much as she pleaded I just started the van and left her in the parking lot. Tears were beginning to stream down my face as I drove, and I lost track of where I had gone everything was happening so fast it was almost like a blur.

So when I was finally able to recollect myself I was sitting around a poorly lit camp fire with a large bottle of Jack Daniels in my hand. I took another swig drowning out my sorrows with booze who would have known I'm becoming just like my dad I laughed at the thought. I was about to get up and go home when I heard a rustle in the bushes.

Dippers POV;

Robbie just stormed out looked like he was crying "guess he didn't tell her" I muttered quietly to myself. I walked in to find a very confused looking Tambry "what was that all about?" she asked scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Well I don't suppose he told you now did he ?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose she shook her head slowly. I sighed this was awkward enough as it is about to tell my ex girlfriend that she's pregnant by her best-friend's boyfriend.

Oh joy "ok look uhhh i don't know any other way to say this but your pregnant." Her eyes flew open at this "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEVER DI-" she stoppe mid-sentence and sunk down into the covers "can you uhh leave for a minute" she said, and with that I left only to hear sniffling from the other side of door. I sighed and walked to the waiting room to be greeted by the others."ok so what's going on with Tambry" lee asked I plopped down in a chair sliding my head in my hands "it's a log story man ill explain later" I said tiredly heaving a long sigh afterwards. I looked around noticing Wendy wasn't there "where's Wendy" I asked "oh yeah you might need to check on her she ran off after Robbie"Mabel spoke. I nodded and walked out of the room and too the front desk.

She was a middle aged woman with brown hair and eyes she wore a pair of reading glasses and appeared to be drifting in and out of sleep. "Excuse me miss" she woke at that I described Wendy to her and she told me she had left after someone wearing all black must have been Robbie, and that once he left that she stayed at the parking lot and went of cameras toward the diner. I thanked her and left immediately to the diner where i found here sitting in the diner drinking some coffee. She was chewing on get nervously at that. I walked in and sat down across from her "how that hair tasting buddy" I teased she looked up a small smile came upon her features noticing where I was referencing it from It was something she often teased Mabel for doing when she was nervous.

"Ugh I don't know what to do" she said throwing her head in her hands "Robbie?" I asked I hated just saying the name made me want to go blow something up. "Yea he just stormed out of the hospital crying and not even tell me why" she said letting a few tears falls. I had the strangest urge to tell her but I just couldn't she was already in a bad enough state. "Go look for him for me" she asked looking up. I couldn't say no I mean the girl I've loved since I first came is sitting here with tears in her asking for something completely impossible for me to do without someone getting hurt, and as much as it pained me to say ... I said yes.

_**(A/N: Well that's chapter 13 sorry if it feels rushed but spring break is over and I'm trying to finish this up ASAP because I have an idea for another story, so yea I LOVE reviews lets me knw how I'm doing so keep me coming PEACE.)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had made my way into the forest after searching everywhere I even visited his parents to see if he swung by before going missing. I have no Idea by I'm Doing this I literally hate this guy, yet I'm out here trudging through the forest looking for him. I sighed the memory of Wendy looking utterly miserable just made me want to break down and cry with her, so I had no choice. I couldn't deny that I still have feelings for her so that may be part of it. But sadly she still probably thinks I'm still a 12 year old at heart.

As I walked further into the forest I began to see a faint light in the distance a camp fire maybe, and as I got closer it was so I decided to look else where because why in the world would he come camping in a situation like this, so I turned around ready to call the police so they could continue the search until I heard a scream that was undeniably his. I turned around quickly and sprinted toward the scream. As I got there I saw him in a clearing with his van parked one side, and a fire going. He was backed against a tree with a huge mountain lion about to pounce at him acting quickly I found a stick lying on the ground I quickly searched around for anything else that would help me fend him off I saw some beer bottles and I got an idea I ran over to them quickly dousing the end of the stick with alcohol and stuck it in the fire I had a small torch going and with that I ran over to the panther yelling and waving the flare it backed up in fear. "RUN TO THE VAN!" I yelled and we both took off he had a head start he was already sliding in the driver seat and I was about to reach for the door when the mountain lion pinned me to the ground. I looked up to see it bearing its fangs at me, and I couldn't help but notice what looked like a few chipped teeth. A quick image flashed in my head and then it hit me it was the panther I fought protecting Pacifica! It was about to bite into my other shoulder but I smacked it in the face with the stick that I was desperately holding on to it backed off and started kicking and screaming before charging me again before I could get up.

Once again I was pinned under the beast."ROBBIE GO GET HELP!" I yelled "BUT-!" I cut him off "JUST GO " and with that he took of down the road. I turned my attention back to the mountain lion he brought his paw up and slashed at my chest leaving a huge claw mark he prepared to take the final bite but punched it as hard as I could in the face making it stagger away I used this to put some distance between us and we began circling each other waiting to strike. I had clutched my chest with my hand and took small glances to see that my hand would be drenched in blood every time. Things were beginning to get hard for me breathing wise and my vision began to blur. I took a step and almost fell the beast took advantage of that and charged at me I spun out of the way and kicked it on its side hard I felt something crack under the pressure of the kick and it limped away and began to make a coughing noise and blood came out with it. I grinned must have hit a rib. It continued coughing so I began blacking up slowly not taking my eyes off of it. It rose slowly growling in anger and charged at me I stood defensively protecting my ground. It pounced on me as attempted to bite me, but I was pushing it away I had one hand at its throat and one pushing on its chest. It growled and snarled sending globs of spit in my face. I flipped it over so I way on top and proceeded to take jabs at its face this continued for about five minutes flipping each other over and over again.

Robbie POV:

"Ah shit I gotta get help!" Was the only thing I was saying over and over again as I sped the van down the street. As long as I've been in this town and I can't even find the Freaking sheriff's station and the booze wasn't helping either. My vision kept blurring and I couldn't focus clearly on the road luckily I passed a sign that read "Gravity Falls fire department." I pressed further in the gas pedal hoping to get there as fast as I could, but as if on cue the van began to make loud crackling noises and eventually stopped engulfing the car in smoke. "SHIT!" I yelled I grabbed my phone and hopped out the seat. As soon as my feat hit the ground I sprinted t the station as fast as I could and. Banged on the door furiously until a very sleepy looking fireman answers the door.

"What do you want kid it's like 3 in the morning?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Through breaths I began to explain what happened with dipper, but it seemed like I couldn't stop breathing so hard so he led me in and before we got to the couch I blacked out ...

Dippers POV:

"I can't take much more of this" I breathed I had finally managed to gain some distance, but in doing so I had gotten pretty beaten up in the process I had the large scratch across my chest a few bite marks some bruises and maybe a broken rib I couldn't really tell all I knew was I needed to end this quickly.

I breathed in slowly trying to regain some of my composure the fight was really taking a toll on me my breaths were becoming raspier by the second, and my body is almost about too give on me every inch of my body is screaming at me to stop but my mind is yelling back with just as much determination as my body so I kept going. The mountain lion was begging to show signs of exhaustion, for at times he would begin to erupt in a coughing fit where blood would almost pour out of his mouth i must of done some damage with that kick "heh heh" I laughed at the thought.

I clutched my chest "ok that's it my body's at its limit." I muttered while dropping to a knee. Seeing this the panther sprinted over and pounced on me pinning me with my back to the ground. Ironically I grinned "never thought I'd go out like this" I said acting as if it could understand what I was saying "wow I feel like Mabel." I continued it growled at my rambling, yet it still stayed towering above me I guess this is one if those "do you have anything to say before I kill you" moments.

Deciding to further this one-sided conversation to stall while I recovered at least a small bit of energy a small plan was forming.

"Well I do have something to say" I said chuckling through pain. My vision was beginning to fade "I'm kind of disappointed I wanted to see Mabel before I died, but oh well so much for that." I said soon I began to ramble covering topics from gruncle Stan to my parents even to friends such as Nate, lee and Pacifica, and then I got to Wendy. Once again I chuckled again causing me pain in my chest. "I really wanted to see her before I die I never really got the chance to tell her how I felt even after I was changed I just couldn't bring my self to it, but hey it was probably for the best that we stayed friends. I finished at that letting a tear slip out I closed my eyes waiting for the killing blow though I kept one eye slightly open. "I bought enough time I should be able to pull this off." I thought, and as i predicted it reared its head in an attack position and went down for the chomp but before it did I kneed it straight in the rib cage with all the remaining strength I had. It rolled off of me howling in pain. I got up and sprinted towards the trail leading back into town though i could have swore through the running i heard someone call my name, but I shrugged it off and blamed it in the blood loss. Unfortunately it was futile, for in my desperate attempt to leave it had stopped howling and got up preparing for a chase and that's what it got. It was on my trail until we got close to the edge of town. Seeing this my body began to relax and slowdown, and that's exactly what he needed to too catch me. It caught my foot with its paw and tripped me I landed with a thud and once again it pinned me again and this time it wasn't going to "listen" to some final wish, for it raised its paw and brung it down quickly. I shut my eyes as an involuntary reflex and waited for my impending doom. But the pain never came I opens my eyes to see it teeter off from the position it was in to the side eventually falling over. I stated at r for a minute with it looking back at me "expecting another one-sided conversation" I asked chuckling slightly it just blew from it nose.

"I'll take that as a yes, but I'm guessing your body is at its limit too?" I asked it replied by entering a small coughing fit, shuddering, then letting its head fall limply to the side keeping its eyes open, but slowly they began to fall fluttering a few times in the process, then ultimately closing. I began assuming it was dead an I looked up at the sky noting that it was getting close to dawn. The sunsets may have been beautiful, but man look at that sunrise I smiled a bit then let everything fade to black. THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(A/N: hahahahahaha no it's not the ending just felt like putting that I'm in a pretty good mood, but anyways I'm feeling maybe one or two more chapters so look out for that and anyways I need a new leaving phrase comment me new ones I'm too lazy to come up with some but for now PEACE.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dippers POV:

I peeled my eyes back to the blinding light that were streaming through the curtains. I groaned "Mabel throw something over the window." I said rolling over only to be jolted forward by a searing pain in my chest I shot straight up looking down I could see my torso was covered in bandages. Memories of that night began flooding my mind. "Oh." Was all I could say as I began to take in my surroundings I was in a hospital be d. I glanced around the room to see multiple jackets scattered on the floor and chairs. "How long was I out?" I wondered out loud I looked out the window, and judging by how bright the sun was i was guessing it had to be noon. "3 days actually." A voice said I turned to see it was Wendy she entered with a small smile and some coffee and a bag. As soon as she entered I could smell what was in the bag it gave off the sweet scent of cinnamon which instantly made my mouth water.

She strode over to my bed and sat down at the edge of the bed handing me the bag. I dug in greedily "the doctors expected you to wake up soon so I brought you this." She said smiling though I devoured the cinnamon rolls and was beginning to work on the coffee. "Thanks!" I murmured through sips. "No problem anything for you especially since you saved my EX-boyfriend." She said smiling a little harder. Though this caused me to spit up some of the coffee. "You found out?" I asked once I recovered from the statement. "Yea they explained everything." She said "so where is everyone?" I asked

"Well the gang is down stairs eating, Stan made Mabel go home because it was taking a lot out of her she didn't sleep for like two days straight she went home last night though."

"Oh." The thought of Mabel being in a state like that caused me to only think of that word there was just nothing to say. After an awkward silence a thought crossed my mind "what about Robbie and Tambry?"

"Well their parents talked about it and decided to split them up, so Robbie is moving with his grandparents in Texas while Tambry is moving up north to Portland. They left already though." She said glancing off to the side.

"Oh." Was all I could say

"Yeap well I have to go she said checking her phone dad wants me home. Get better champ." She said leaving with a wave. I smiled as she exited the door leaving me to my thoughts on how it all started like this a smile, three simple words "hey what's up" is what I said to her (Tambry) I don't know how it went down hill so fast. "Well growing up isn't all its cracked up to be." a voice spoke I looked around looking for the source of the voice, but nothing just the empty room I was laying in. "This town is really getting to me" I muttered under my breath.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful considering what's happened the last few days. They released me later that day and a welcome home party was thrown everyone was there. Although it hurt to move I was sure to mingle even though I knew everyone and I was routinely ushered back to the couch. Everything was beginning to die down and everyone left well everyone except a certain redhead.

With help from Mabel I made my way upstairs into the attic and changed into some jogging pants and laid down I my bed with Mabel nagging me about everything that's happened, and what am I gonna do now that in single until there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Mabel answered and Wendy appeared at the door she looked kinda nervous yet has a cocky grin on her face. "Hey Mabes can I talk to your brother real quick?" she said smiling. "Sure!" Mabel said cluelessly and skipped out the room and closing the door leaving a small opening probably planning to eavesdrop. I sighed she's not slick at all. "So.." Wendy began. "Wait Mabel I know your there." I said cutting her off. "Maaaan" Mabel whined from behind the door she shuffled and closed the door with a click. "Sorry about that." I sighed she smiled moving to sit down ok the bed with her upper body facing me.

"So what's up?"

"Oh well uhh before I made the break-up with Robbie official he told me some things." She said grinning

"Like what?" I said calmly on the outside I may have looked calm but on the inside I was mentally slapping myself, and was extremely nervous.

"Like how you started dating Tambry to get your mind off a certain crush." She said seductively walking her two fingers up my chest.

I shot her a nervous smile knowing where this conversation was going . "Maybe." I replied cooly "I wish I knew exactly who she was." She said looking me in the eyes "I have someone in mind and she might actually like you back." By this point she had inches her way over to me and out faces were inches away from touching.

"L-look Wendy I really like you I just never told you because of the age difference, and Robb-!" She cut me off my pressing her lips gently against mine her lips were soft and it was easy to melt into the kiss. After a while she pulled away and smiled leaving me blankly rapidly in confusion.

"Dork." Was all she said as she leaned in for another kiss which I gladly took, and I proceeded to pull her on top of me causing me some pain but trust me it was worth it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mabel bursted through the door smiling widely "are y'all together now?" She asked clasping her hands together I glanced at Wendy who immediately did the same giving me a "I'm with it I you are." Look. "Yeah I guess so." I said smiling at Wendy who smiled back. Mabel let out another squeal dragging Wendy out the room rambling about something about a wedding? As they left I sunk into a deep thought letting a smile come across my face.

Despite everything that's happened I still have to say "best summer ever." I Spoke quietly to myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

THE END(For real this time XD)

_**(A/N: well there it is thanks for all the support and reviews there will be an epilogue to this, and with that a special treat at the end;) so stay tuned anyways as always PEACE BROS✌✌✌?)**_


End file.
